


accompanying parent

by Sibart



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, IronDad and SpiderSon, Light Angst, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting As Peter's Parental Figure, Worried Peter Parker, alcohol withdrawals, tony starks needs a hug, withdrawals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibart/pseuds/Sibart
Summary: Peter goes to the tower after school - May is still working and he forgot his keys.The avengers are out, exept for Tony. He finds him shaking and not coherent at allOrPeter finds tony in the middle of Alcool withdrawals and Tony definitely doesn't want the kid to see him like this
Relationships: Tony Stark and Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	accompanying parent

**Author's Note:**

> if you spot typos or errors tell me :)  
> hope you like it !

Mr. Harrington finished his class 15 minutes early, but instead of his usual "what a cool teatcher I am to let you go early, aren't I ? ", he asked the students to stay a bit. It didn't bother Peter, he could't go home anyway. May had told him several time to keep his keys in his pockets instead of his shcoolbag that he loses every two patrols. He didn't listen, he should have. Now he had to wait 8 pm for her to finish her shft to be able to go home.

Mr. Harrington gave them a list of things they have to take to europe. The trip was the next week, and everyone was exited. Peter read the list, and wondered if their teatcher thought they were stupid. They had listed underwear, basic clothing, passport, some money. The only interesting information on the sheet was the time of the flight, and the name of accompaniying parents. It was interesting, because there was flash's butler listed there, miles' uncle, and Tony Stark. 

An unusual silence fell, and Peter guessed his classmate had gotten to the Accompanying part.

The teatcher ended the class after pointing out that all the parents knew and agreed to Mr.Stark coming with them. It meant that May knew, but didn't say a thing. It meant that Tony had asked her not to say a thing. 

"So… What are you doing now?"

Peter took a moment to think. On one hand, he'd be happy to spend some time with Ned outside of school, on the other hand, Ned's mom didn't really like him.

"I think i'll go to the tower."

" You're gonna ask him why he's coming to Praga with us ?"

Peter regreted not spending too much time with the man, but he wasn't too sure on weither or not it was a good idea. But it would be two weeks with his mentor. And it was already all planed. Peter didn't know why Tony was coming, but it was Tony, and it was enough of an explanation, really, because Tony Stark did whatever he wanted. What Peter wanted to know was why he would hide it from him. 

When he got to the tower, his mind had still not came up with an explanation. 

He typed the twenty-five digits - that was an exagerate amount of numbers if you asked him - and the door reserved for the Avengers opened. Friday greeted him with her usual "Welcome back Mr. Parker".

"Hi Fri. Is he in the Workshop?"

"Mr. Strak cannot see you at the moment."

Peter stopped in his track.

"Ah! Oh. Maybe I should leave then, I'll just go at Ned's place I'm sure his mother will be cool about it I-"

"Peter, you have complete and unrestricted access to the common floor, the gym and Mr. Stark's quarters."

He thought about going at Ned's place instaead, but his mum had really something against him since he knocked at their door at 3 am, completely forgetting some people had a regular sleep schedule. 

"I'll go to the common floor then, I have some homework to do."

There was surprisingly no one playing mario kart, no one raiding the fridge, no one perched on top of an armchair, no one. Friday informed him that Hawkeye and Black widow were in mission, that Falcon and the Winter soldier were at Disney World, that Captain America was at SHIELD Headquarters, and that Doctor Banner was in his lab.

"What about Tony ?"

"I am not at liberty to disclose this information."

This sentence only fueled Peter's curiosity. It wasn't his business, though, he had to remind himself. He opened his textbook and tried to concentrate as he could on his math exercise.

He was hafway through the exercise when the elevator on the north side of the building opened. He finished writing the equation down before looking up. Mr. Stark was crossing the common room, completely oblivious to Peter's presence. 

"Hi Mr. Stark."

Peter watched his mentor jump with a clear latence and spun around to face the highschooler. He looked tired, but not more than usual, though his eyes didn't seem to focus on anything.

"Pete? What are you doing here? "

"I went on patrol just before school and I lost my backpack again exept there was my keys in it and May finishes her shift at 8." Tony didn't react."Is that a problem? Are you busy?"

Instead of answering, Peter's mentor went to the sink and poured a glass of water.

"FRIDAY, how long before phase 3?"

"Between 1 to 7 hours. Preliminary estimation is around 2 to 3 hours."

The exchange made Peter frown. Tony opened a cupboard and got a pill bottle. He swallowed two tablets with the glass of water.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy. " he turned back around and bent over to see Peter's homework.

"So, uh, the school gave us the list of the parents that accompagn the trip in Praga and uh… you were on it ? Which is great! Don't get me wrong, but uh… could I know why… you didn't tell me first?"

Once again, Tony was silent, staring at Peter's exercises. He frowned.

"Doesn't that make 2.7?"

Peter was sure of his results but when Tony Stark told you you made a math-related mistake you probably did. He redid the equation on his head twice.

"Uh, no because of the order of… operation. Have you slept recently?"

Tony's eyes stayed on the exercise a second more before going wide.

"Shit." He ran a hand up and down his face. "Uh, Praga, wanted it to be a surprise."

The ghost of a smile stretched the engineer's lips. Peter wasn't lisenting to the man, instead he focused on his heartrate - eratic - and his spidersense went off when he heard Tony's blood in his temples. His hand went automatically up to his mentor's forehead. He didn't react.

"You're running a fever. Are you sick?"

Tony shrugged and shook his head in an unconvincing 'no'.

"Friday?"

"Mister Stark has forbid me to discuss his health," the AI said, with a noticable disapprouval. 

Peter pushed down the hurt it caused him - that Tony didn't trust him or that he was that dismissive of his own health, he wasn't sure - and adressed the AI again.

"Am I privy to his vital?"

"Not at the moment. Other Avengers are to be alerted only if his health deteriorates too much."

Tony kept silent during the exchange, and the only sign showing he was alive was the frantic shaking in his hands. Peter didn't know if he was because of his current condition or because of the frown on Peter's face that did nothing but deepen. Anger was clashing with worry, although anger was clearly winning.

"You a protocol to alert us if you're on death's doorstep? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Peter had never felt this angry before. Even Flash's bullshit had never infuriated him like this, not that he didn't try.

"FRIDAY," Tony said," Have Mr. Parker go home safely."

"What? No! You're not staying alone in this state. It's like, out of the question."

Peter planted himself in front of the man that was going back to the elevator. Tony looked down on him, unimpressed.

"I'm the adult here. Happy will take you home, I think he's got a key."

Peter stored the information somwhere in the back of his head, now wasn't the time to ask questions about Happy and May - questions that he wasn't sure he wanted answered yet. 

"You're sick. You're not staying alone," Peter repeated, calmer this time.

"Bruce is in his lab."

Peter notted that he didn't deny it. So it was pretty serious, he guessed.

"And not reachable except for Avengers business like everytime he's in his lab. I have at least 4 hours free right now."

Tony shrugged again.

"Not gonna last 4 hours," he mumbled, barely loud enough for Peter to pick up.

"What's phase 3?"

Tony finally met Peter's eyes but quicly looked away. Guilt, Peter thought.

"Peter please go home."

Tony Stark didn't plead. Tony Stark didn't anxiously tug at his sleeve, and Tony Stark definitely didn't stress in front of a 16 years old. Worry had won over anger at this point. Tony's eyebrows were drown together.

"JARVIS where are my sunglasses?"

Peter looked at him, trying to decifer what the hell was going on.

"Mister Stark… You know what happened to JARVIS, right "

Tony took a step back and frowned again.

"Of course."

"FRIDAY what happened to him? Should I call an ambulance? And don't tell me he's not in a critical state he's not even coherent!"

Panic was making its way to Peter's gut. Tony's eyes didn't seem to stay in focus anywhere, and pearls of sweats were forming in his forehead. The AI paused, as if she was thinking.

"Mr. Stark is suffuring from alcohol withdrawals. He has not had a drop of alcohol for 49 hours and 47 minutes."

Peter's blood ran cold. He had seen Tony appreciate a glass of wine or whiskey during Team dinner, and had came accross some so called articles about some parties in his youth, but he didn't - couldn't imagine that he'd been that bad.

"Okay. Okay. Uh. Tony ? You're with me?"

The engineer found the kid's eyes.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you to go home?"

"Yeah, but I ignored you. How about you go to bed?" 

Tony's eyes lost their focus again. Peter tugged at his sleeves and the man followed Peter to the elevator. He had expected more resistance. He had no idea what he was doing. He took his phone out and texted May.

'staying at the lab tonight, mr stark needs me  
don't wait for me i'll be home late  
and yes ill be safe  
also can i know why h a p p y has a key to our appartment?'

He hit send, not expecting an answer before the end of her shift.

"FRI, is there something I can do? " Peter asked, watching carefully as Tony sluped againts the elevator's walls, the side of his head on the cool of the mirror.

"There's few medication that can help Tony's state."

At that Tony shrugged.

"Don't need it."

Peter fought the urge to slap the back of his head.

"Yeah, you look so great right, now."

"Don't sass me, child. I do the sassing."

His words were slightly slurred, but Peter guessed it had more to do with the insomnias than with actual symptoms.

"You shouldn't be here," Tony said as he stepped ou of the elevator, arms wrapped around his stomach. "No kid should see that." he mumbled more to himself than to Peter.

"Yeah, well good luck getting rid of me now."

He got his phone out again to look for the symptoms he should expect. They were indeed classified into 3 stages. 

Phase 3 :  
Hallucinations  
Fever  
Seizures  
Agitation  
2-4 days after the last drink.

"Hallucinations? What the f-"

The bathroom door slammed shut behind Tony. He opened the water but it failed to cover the sound of him throwing up. 

Peter focussed again on the webpage. It listed below some medication that FRIDAY confirmed not having, and that Tony didn't want them. She told him were to find the aspirin. 

It turned out that Tony had a whole appartement up there, kitchen included. Peter found out that the engineeer kept an alarming amount of Aspirin and Vicodin. The expiration dates were long, which meant that the tablets were frequently used. He got some out. He fetched a glass and filled it with water. He prepared some compress and a bucket of cold water to regulate Tony's temperature. Peter heard the toilet flushed and Tony came back in the main room a minute after. 

He had changed into his pijamas, made out of a bright-colored, avengers-themed fabric. If Peter would have had to imagine Tony Stark's pj's, he would have probably pictured red satin or ridiculously expensive fabric that end up being way too uncomfortable to sleep in. 

Tony sat at the kitchen counter, and rested his head in his hands. They were still shaking, maybe even more than before. Peter slid the glass of water before him. He had set an alarm on his phone in 4 hours, when Tony could take another Aspirin. He murmured a 'thanks' before taking a sip.

"FRI, rederect every call from the Avengers to Rhodey."

"Will do, Boss."

The AI seemed less pissed than earlier. She obviously disapprouved of Tony's handling of his own health, much like Peter. He poured a glass for himself and came sitting in front of Tony. Peter didn't dwell on the fact that there were only two stools here, that the kitchen didn't seem to be ever used, or that the whole suit was new - in that unlived-in sort of way.

"You don't have to stay."

"I know."

"You're a nuisance."

Peter didn't miss the small smile making his way to Tony's lips. 

"I know."

They stayed in silence for a moment, exept for the bouncing in Tony's leg.

"Hey, uh, can I ask you why…" Peter stared a his water and inhaled sharply, "Why now?"

"Praga. I didn't tell you because I'm not sure I'll be able to go yet."a self-depreciating laugh escaped him."God this is pathetic."

"No! It's not pathetic," Peter spat the word as if it was the most stupid thing he'd ever said - it was close to be honest. "It means a lot to me. May's always working and I don't blame her, of course, but sometimes I wish she could do things like that, you know… And that you would take the time to come… Thank you." 

Peter realized the overdoze of sentiments in his little speech.

"I mean, If you don't die before coming."

"I'll try."


End file.
